We're Naming Him Ben
by McIntyre58
Summary: My interpretation of what would have happened at Ben Solo's birth. This idea popped into my head at 1 in the morning, and it kind of made me cry a little on the inside. That was probably because it was at 1 in the morning.


Luke Skywalker sat in the waiting room, his metal finger tapping impatiently on the bench. The noise was creating a small echo in the room, drawing even more attention to himself than he had already created. The sight of three of the most famous, recognizable, revolutionary figures in recent galactic history, along with an enormous Wookiee, racing into the Polis Massa facility isn't one that's very common to see. The few other patients waiting in the room had been shocked, to say the least. The former Princess of Alderaan had been rushed away by floating medical droids, her husband and their tall, furry companion following her.

Meanwhile, Luke sat, still tapping, still waiting. He stared at the floor, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Nervousness for his sister, happiness about his nephew's arrival, and fear that something might go wrong. The past hour had been playing repeatedly in his mind; Leia and Han visiting his temple on Yavin, Leia's flash of pain and her doubling over, Han and Chewbacca helping her into the Falcon, and the tense hyperspace jump to the medical centre hidden amongst the asteroids. He closed his eyes, trying to push away all of his fear and clear his mind with the Force. As peace spread across his mind, he could feel a strange, unexpected sensation of familiarity all around him.

He looked up, seeing if there was something that he recognized, but the feeling was too vague to latch onto anything specific. What he did notice was a young boy staring at him from across the room. Luke could also feel everyone around him feeling nervous, and he had a feeling that it had more to do with his presence than whatever they were waiting at the hospital for.

Luke raised his robotic hand slightly, lifting the boy's toy out of his hands. The boy stared, transfixed, as the toy floated away from him. As it came closer to Luke, he realized that it was a small model of an Imperial TIE Fighter. With a small frown, the Jedi sent the model back to the boy, who took it out of the air with a smile of wonder. Luke smiled at the boy briefly, and let his head go back to the floor.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Luke looked up, smiling when he saw Han Solo walk out into the room, adjusting the blaster on his belt and take a seat beside him.

"Chewie still in there?" Luke asked.

"He won't leave her side," Han nodded, smiling.

"So...is everything...okay?" Luke asked. He had felt his sister's pain through the Force, but everything else had been blocked out.

"Everything's great," Han answered. "The droids say that everything's perfect."

"Good," Luke nodded. "That's great. So, does this mean I get to learn the big secret now?"

"You already know it's a boy," Han joked. That rathtar had been let out of its cage months ago, thanks to the Force.

"True," Luke nodded. "So, what name did you decide on?"

"Well, we thought about it a lot," Han answered, leaning back on the bench. "And we realized that we wanted the name to mean something. The more we thought about it, we realized that one person brought you, me, and Leia together in the first place."

"Who?" Luke asked.

"We're going to name him...Ben." Han answered.

Luke took a second to process that information. But as the name circled in his head, he saw that it made perfect sense. The man who Leia had called for help, the man who had found Han Solo to give them a ride to Alderaan, and the man who had sacrificed himself so that the Rebel Alliance could strike their first real victory. A general in the Clone Wars, a powerful Jedi Knight, and the man who had begun the destruction of the Empire.

Ben Kenobi.

And Ben Solo would carry on his legacy.

Luke couldn't stop his eyes from welling up, and Han grinned at the sight. The two men stood, embracing each other for few long minutes.

"You want to see him?" Han asked when the two broke apart.

"Yes, yes. Absolutely," Luke nodded happily, wiping his eyes.

The two of them turned, walking out of the waiting room and down a long, white hallway. They eventually reached the spacious, open room that Leia was inside, and Chewbacca stood up, growling a greeting. Leia smiled, shifting upwards slowly in her bed, Ben wrapped in her arms. Luke's smile grew even wider, and he walked over to her side. Ben was quiet, but his brown eyes were alert, moving to Luke as the Jedi came into view. Luke smiled at the baby and reached out with the Force, feeling overjoyed when he could feel the energy answering him from Ben.

"Well, I did it," Leia said.

"You certainly did," Han said, moving to the other side of the bed. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can," Leia said, carefully handing the baby to her husband.

Han's face had a strange expression on it; an expression that Luke had never seen before. While Han held his son, wonder, excitement, and various degrees of happiness flickered back and forth across his eyes. Luke could feel the pure joy in the room all around him, and when his eyes met Leia's, he knew that she could feel it as well. Chewbacca lumbered over to Han, lightly touching Ben's head with his enormous finger. The Skywalker twins watched them for a while, before Han handed the baby back to Leia, taking a seat and letting out a deep breath.

The four sat and discussed what they had been unable to discuss on Yavin. Luke informed them of his progress in developing the new Jedi Order, and that he could feel new sources of the Force every day. Soon, he planned on going out and finding these Force-sensitive individuals, and training them. The dissolving of the Empire had taken away much of the fear of the Jedi and the Force, and Luke could already envision the return of the Knights.

The time passed quickly while they waited for a Republic ship to come and pick up Leia and Ben. Leia, understandably, wanted a more sterile ship to transport their son home to Coruscant for the first time. Han understood, and when the ship arrived, Luke and Chewbacca headed for the _Millenium Falcon_.

Luke watched the silver Republic ship disappear into hyperspace, and turned in the co-pilot's chair when R2-D2 beeped at him.

"Yeah, Artoo," Luke answered. "Everything was fine. His name is Ben."

The astromech droid beeped and rolled away, leaving Luke and Chewbacca alone.

"Well, Chewie," Luke said to the Wookiee. "She did it."

Chewie growled happily in return, and the two of them clicked the switches in front of them, initiating the Falcon's launch sequence. As the clunky freighter took off from the asteroid and into space, Luke reached out with the Force, trying to feel Ben's presence. Even through the distance, he could feel a small glimmer answering him, and he couldn't help but smile.

Somehow, he knew that Ben Solo would keep them all together.

* * *

 _ **AN: Ha ha, irony. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
